


Wings

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Halloween [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Kudos: 22





	Wings

Sam x reader x Bucky

Note: Just in case I didn’t make it very clear, wings can be retracted back into people’s backs or like Angel Salvadores.

Not everyone grew wings at the same time. There were babies with fully grown wings, and entirely developed adults just getting theirs in.

No-one knew why it took longer for others than some. No-one knew why some were basically born with these fully functioning appendages.

Scientists were not even 100% sure why people were born with wings. There were theories on evolution, gifts from the Gods, and so many more.

Everyone was different. Wings varied in size, shape, texture, and color.

Some wings were built for defense, some were too small to fly, some were purely for speed.

There were feathery wings, scaley wings, sheer, everything. The possibilities were limitless.

Not everyone on the Avengers had them. Natashas had been cut off in her Red Room days. One of Tonys had been injured after he was kidnapped, and he had to lose one. Yours had not come in yet.

It was the norm for many people, but it annoyed you. All you wanted was for them to come in. Everyone else in your family had gotten them young, another aspect that made you a freak.

Sam and Bucky understood your want to be like everyone else. They knew how ostracized you had been during your childhood. You were a telepath for christ sakes. They also knew what it was to want what everyone else had.

Sams wings had been very terribly damaged a few years ago. He had not had to lose them, but they were weak and could no longer do much. For the most part, Sam kept them folded in his back, and rarely ever showed them to even you or Bucky.

Buckys wings had not come in until he entered the war. Even skinny little Steves wings had come in sooner than Buckys had.

A large part of you was upset at your lack of wings, but when you’re dating Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, distractions came naturally.

“Y/N? Buck? Where’s the paprika?” Sam called from the kitchen. “Hell, where are most of the spices?”

“There’s a whole bunch of them in the bag on the bench.” You said, moving into the kitchen. 

“I was so sure we had whole jars in the cabinet,” Sam said, rifling through the grocery bag.

“We did.” You nodded. “But Wanda didn’t have any, so I gave her ours. She brought us the new ones in thanks.”

“How did she go through so many full jars of spices?” He asked you.

“She was trying to teach Vision to cook.” You said, causing him to nod.

“At least she’s sticking to it.” Sam nodded as Bucky entered the kitchen.

“Vision set fire to the kitchen last week.” Bucky scoffed. “Probably safer not to.”

“You shouldn’t throw stones. You set fire to the kitchen two nights ago.” Sam pointed out. 

“That was not my fault. It was the stoves.” Bucky denied. 

“Of course, it was.” You cooed, kissing his cheek as you moved past him. “But that incident is why you’re not cooking tonight.” You added, putting your heat pack in the microwave.

“Your back still playing up, doll?” Bucky asked you.

A week ago, you’d been injured on a mission. You’d gotten too close to an explosion and had been thrown back. You hadn’t been burned, but you did end up injuring your back. It wasn’t anything serious, just a torn muscle, but it still hurt like a bitch.

“Yeah, Bruce said it should be fine soon.” You groaned, rolling your shoulder. “Fucking HYDRA.”

“Yeah, they’re bitches.” Sam laughed as Bucky sat you down on the couch.

“You sit. I’ll get your heat pack, and then we’ll watch a movie while Sammy cooks.”

“Rude.” Sam scoffed. “I’m gonna sign you up for Wanda’s cooking lessons. Then you’ll have no excuse.” He said as Bucky grabbed your heat pack.

“And then I will get better than you, and you’ll complain,” Bucky smirked, draping the pack around your neck and taking a seat next to you.

“I’ll always love your food, Sammy.” You said, leaning back into the couch.

“There’s no guarantee he’ll even be good!” Sam exclaimed. “Barnes, stay out of my kitchen.”

“Your kitchen?” You scoffed. “I cook more than you do.”

“You can’t stand for longer than ten minutes. You’re out of commission for now, so it’s my kitchen.” Sam said, plating up dinner.

“Buck, you’re helping take back the kitchen in a week.” You muttered, causing the man to laugh. “We’re starting a revolution.”

“If you start any kind of revolution, you aren’t getting fed,” Sam said, walking over with plates in hand.

“I mean, I love you, Sammy.” You said, making grabby hands at the man. Sam rolled his eyes as Bucky chuckled. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, you do.” Sam gave you a small smile as he handed over the plate.

“I call picking the movie,” Bucky said, putting his plate on the table and picking up the remote.

“As long as it’s not a musical, I don’t care what we watch,” Sam said, bringing his own plate and sitting next to you.

“For the last time, I didn’t make you watch a musical.” You groaned. “It’s Disney, everyone watches Disney.”

“We’ve watched that movie eight hundred times,” Sam complained.

“It’s a God damn classic, Sammy. Tell him, Buck.” You said.

“It’s a God damn classic, Sammy,” Bucky smirked. “Maybe that’s what we should watch tonight.”

“You two are horrible.” Sam groaned, leaning against the back of the couch.

“You love us.” You said, leaning over to kiss the man. “Come on admit it, you love us.” You said, drawing out the word love.

“Yeah, I love you two,” Sam admitted, causing you to smile widely. 

“Knew it,” Bucky smirked, leaning over you to kiss the man. “You can’t resist us.”

“No, I can’t.” Sam smiled as you curled into his side.

“I thought you two turned the alarm off?” You groaned, reaching over to turn off the blaring device. 

“I asked Buck to do it,” Sam mumbled, eyes still closed as he spoke.

“Bullshit. You said you’d do it.” Bucky shot back from Sams other side. Sam wasn’t usually one to sleep in the middle, but you couldn’t stand the idea with how your back felt this past week.

“I don’t care who forgot to turn it off, you’re both in my shit book now.” You said, glaring at the alarm clock. “It’s five in the morning.”

“Go back to sleep then.” Bucky reasoned. 

“I’m awake now. There’s no turning back.” You told him. 

“Look what we did, Buck. We forced our poor baby to be awake.” Sam chuckled, grabbing your hips and rolling you over, so you straddled him.

“You did.” You hummed as Sam intertwined your hands. 

“We’re such terrible boyfriends, aren’t we doll?” Bucky asked as he sat up in the bed.

“Not all the time.” You smiled as Bucky sat behind you.

“That’s nice to hear.” Bucky chuckled, pressing a kiss to your neck. “We’ve got three hours until breakfast, maybe we should think about a way to pass the time.”

“I can think of a way to pass the time,” Sam said, pulling you down to kiss him.

“I like the way you think, Sammy.” Bucky chuckled, pressing kisses down your shoulders.

You let out a gasp, pulling away from Sam as Bucky kissed your upper back.

“Wait, Buck, that hurts.” You winced, leaning away from him. “That really hurts.”

“I’m going to lift your shirt, baby doll,” Bucky said after sharing a look with Sam.

“No, don’t.” You hissed as the shirt’s material rubbed against your back. “I need to take more medication, and it’ll fix itself.”

“I don’t think that’s going to fix your problem, baby doll,” Bucky told you. “Hold on a second.” He said, reaching over to the bedside and grabbing Sam’s phone.

“Wait, you know how to use that?” Sam asked, rubbing circles on your side.

“He’s taking classes from me with Steve.” You said, giving Sam a small smile. “Is my back bleeding again?”

“No, it’s not, I promise. Just let me take this.” Bucky said, quickly snapping a photo. “Look, baby doll." 

Bucky put the phone in front of your face, and you inhaled sharply at the photo before you.

In front of your face was your naked back. But with two open gashed that were beginning to sprout your wings.

"Holy shit.” You gasped, taking the phone in your hands. “Is that real?”

“What?” Sam asked, taking the phone out of your hands. “Hang on, I want to see this,” Sam said, shifting on the bed, so he was behind you, and you were resting on your front.

“Can you tell what they’re made of yet?” You asked as fingers traced around them.

“I always said your nickname should be angel.” Sam chuckled. “Looks like you’re going to have pure white wings.”

“They’re finally coming in.” You smiled widely.

“They’re finally coming in.” Bucky nodded. “Downside is your back is going to be really tender for the next few weeks.”

“So nothing different then from the last week,” Sam commented.

“On the plus side, Bruce should have something to numb the pain,” Bucky told you.

“Thank God, I can’t tell if it burns more than it itches at this point.” You said, rolling your shoulders slightly.

“Just feel lucky yours are coming out of your back and don’t fold into your arms.” Bucky snorted. “I have some painkillers in the bathroom. Won’t be a second.” He said, getting off the bed.

“They’re beautiful, angel baby,” Sam said as you turned and sat up in the bed.

“You’re a sweetheart.” You smiled, leaning up to kiss the man.

“Does that mean I’m off your shit list?” He asked, barely pulling away.

“I suppose so.” You hummed, quickly pecking his lips again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam responded.

“I leave the two of you for a minute, and you both get sappy on me?” Bucky asked, reentering the room.

“You do the same thing, James,” Sam said, moving so he was sitting next to you and giving Bucky room to join you both. “We all know you’re the sappiest in this relationship.”

“Someone should have warned me how much bullying would be going on in this relationship.” Bucky sighed as he passed you the pills.

“You love us.” You leaned forward and kissed the man sweetly.

“Yeah, I do.” Bucky smiled.

“And don’t act like you don’t bully us regularly. I have evidence saved, don’t make me get it out." 

Wings didn’t grow overnight. That was a ridiculous belief, and quite honestly sounded very painful.

Like wings themselves, the time frame for every person was different. Your mother claimed hers grew in a week, and you watched your sisters take four months to come in.

It had been three weeks since Bucky noticed your wings beginning to grow. They grew bit by bit but because they were still growing, you weren’t able to retract them into your back.

It was uncomfortable and impractical. You’d broke six coffee mugs, knocked any object off the bedside, and hadn’t been allowed on missions because you weren’t exactly stealthy with six-foot-long wings.

“Oh shit.” You swore as you knocked a lamp over only just managing to save it.

“Maybe we should just confine you to the bed, angel baby.” Sam snickered. “Can’t break anything there.”

“Lie.” Bucky scoffed. “We’re on our third headboard this year.”

“I’m a klutz magnet. Leave me and save yourselves.” You said, falling face first onto the mattress.

“I think you’re stuck with us, baby doll. What would we do without our morning cuddles?” Bucky asked, reaching over and pulling you closer to him.

“Or breakfast pancakes?” Sam asked. “Yeah, you’re stuck with us.”

“The daily growth has decreased Y/N, they finished growing soon,” Bucky assured you.

“You’re sure?” You asked, lifting your head.

“100%,” Sam answered, running his fingers through your feathers. “Soon you’ll be able to retract them in and be like the rest of us losers.”

“Remind me why I put up with you again?” Bucky sighed.

“Because you love me,” Sam smirked, leaning up to kiss the brunette. 

“I suppose that’s a good enough reason.”

It had taken another week for your wings to finish growing. With pure white feathers and coming in at seven feet long, Sam often joked that you’d be either trying to help or kill the Winchesters soon.

It had been three months since your wings had formed and you couldn’t have been happier.

“I love you in my shirt.” Bucky murmured, resting his face on your shoulder. “I really do.”

“Do you love me in your shirt or do you love I’m only wearing your shirt?” You teased, flipping a pancake.

“Both situations are as good as each other.” He shrugged. “You left us in bed.”

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. You ruined your own surprise.” You said, poking a finger into his ribs.

“You’re not that sneaky.” Bucky pointed out, turning you in his grasp. 

“You take that back.” You gasped in mock offense.

“I don’t think I will.” Bucky smirked. “And I think Sam will agree with me.” 

“That Y/N isn’t sneaky? He’s not wrong, angel.” Sam agreed, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

“I’ve been betrayed by both my partners.” You deadpanned, watching as Sam turned off the stove and moved behind you.

“We can make you forget that.” Sam said, putting his hands on your shoulders.

“I don’t know. You might have to try really hard.” You hummed as Bucky kissed your neck.

“We’ll try for as long as we have to.” Bucky told you as Sams hands lowered until he was pressing a spot on your back that made you gasp and your wings shoot out.

“You two play dirty.” You whined as Sams skillful fingers ran through the feathers.

“You love us.” Sam said with a short chuckle.

“I really do.” You smiled as the three of you began to slowly shuffle back towards the bedroom.


End file.
